


Addictive Tendencies

by AnitaB



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Happy future fic, Injured Toby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-27 23:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2710952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnitaB/pseuds/AnitaB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the hopefully not too distant future, Toby gets a little bit injured on the job and Happy is very, very not happy about  it.  She's not the kind of girl to not speak her mind.  So why is it that Toby's still smiling? Happy/Toby shippy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Addictive Tendencies

Title: Addictive Tendencies  
Author: AnitaB  
Author's notes: I own nothing from Scorpion. No money was made and no infringement was intended.  
Set in the hopefully not too distant future, Toby gets a little bit injured on the job and Happy is very, very not happy about it. She's not the kind of girl to not speak her mind. So why is it that Toby's still smiling? Happy/Toby shippy.

Addictive Tendencies  


by AnitaB  


He was bleeding from approximately 5 small scrapes. Any fool could see that. Toby was sitting on the sidewalk cradling what was more than likely a broken arm against his ribs. Any idiot knew that broken bones hurt like hell. So why was he smiling? 

Well, that was a little harder to explain. Especially when anyone with ears within a hundred feet couldn't help but hear the reaming out he was getting from the woman pacing the ground in front of his grimy boots. And it wasn't like Happy didn't know how to rant and scream. The woman had lungs to match her brains and she was determined to give him a piece of them both at the moment. Happy, mechanical genius and tough-ass woman, was ripping him a new one. There were plenty of 'you idiot's and 'what the hell were you thinking?'s to go around interspersed with a few 'stupid's, 'bastard's, and 'suicidal asshole's to keep it interesting. 

And Toby was fascinated. He could happily spend hours sitting right here sprawled out cold, bleeding, and cradling his broken arm as long as Happy stayed right here with him, angrier than he'd ever seen her at all and definitely angrier than she'd ever been at him. There was a fire in her eyes, so much emotion written in every beautiful line of her face and her body. She was gloriously open and held not a single shield or wall in the way. And Toby loved watching it almost as much as he loved her. //That's my girl, Happy. Feel this much for me.\\\

She was turned away from him on the next arm of the yelling-pacing she was doing when Toby felt the words on his lips before he'd thought about what it was he was going to say. "You really do love me, don't you, Happy?" You could have heard a pin drop in the silence. Then his girl turned around and her face made his breath catch. All the anger was gone and every line of her had softened. Happy took two sharp steps to drop to the ground between his ankles before she crawled up close to cradle his face in her hands. 

"And you call yourself a genius, Toby. You know I love you." Her lips touched his and suddenly he couldn't even feel the pain in his arm past the perfection of her kiss. Toby cupped one hand along her jaw and deepened the kiss, wishing he could wrap both arms around her. He wanted to pull her in against his chest and feel that she was safe and alive in the strength of her grip and the warmth of her skin. One small hand braced him from following when his girl broke the kiss. "That's why I get so angry when you get hurt doing stupid and unnecessary things. We had armed backup for a reason, idiot boy." 

"They wouldn't have made it in time. He would have shot you. I may not be the physics and geometry genius here, but I could see it. He would have hit you. I'll take the broken arm any damn day because I love you back and I need you here." Toby leaned forward to steal another kiss, but she met him more than halfway. This time he couldn't hold back. He wrapped the not broken arm around her waist, tugged her as close against his side as he could, and lost himself into a perfect kiss. Until a sound near his feet pulled them back into the real world.

"If you're done yelling at him or kissing him, the medics who just got here would like to take a look at his arm." Paige was standing near their feet, smiling down at them affectionately. 

Toby refused to open his arm even a little bit, keeping a no longer smiling Happy against his side. He was pretty sure every reminder of his flying leap into the path of her bullet was going to put exactly that scowl on her face until his arm was completely healed. He however, was focused on something else. "Have Cabe's guys found the shooter yet?" 

"The car chase ended a few minutes ago. Cabe hit him in the face for you, but he said Happy can have a shot too." Paige's smile turned just a little dark. None of this cyclone of scorpions liked it when one of their own was hurt. "You don't get to take a shot until your arm's casted. No worsening the break is allowed."

"Yes, mama bear." Toby shifted the arm around Happy until she was tucked under his shoulder. "If you'd held Happy get me up off the sidewalk, I'd be delighted to see a medic about my arm." Paige got a careful grip on his shoulder and upper arm, keeping well clear of the break. The ladies exchanged a nod to sync up their timing before hauling him upright and bracing him on unsteady feet. "Besides, medics have the best drugs. I'm sure they'd love to give me a little."

"But only a little. Too much and you'll be too loopy to give consent later when I get you home." Happy whispered the words against his cheek and stroked one hand up and down his back temptingly. "We made it" sex was some of his favorite to have. And Happy was distraction enough to outweigh any addictive tendencies he might have. Any damn day.

"I don't want any drugs. I give blanket non-consent to any chemical medical interventions." He would have continued the theatrics but a little hand smacked him upside the back of his head. It must have been Happy because both of Paige's hands were still bracing him by the upper arm. 

"You'll take what they tell you to take and you'll do it with a smile. Because I'm the one you'll be answering to if that arm doesn't heal as fast and well as it could." His girl did have a vested interest in the functionality of both his hands. The sooner he no longer had a cast impeding the use of one set of his fingers the sooner he could put them to her favorite use. 

"Give me another kiss, Happy, and I'll be the world's best and most obedient patient. I promise." It took the last few steps to the gurney outside the ambulance for her to stop scowling enough to answer him. 

"I don't think I believe you. Obedient isn't in your skill set. But I will take the kiss in hopes that you will behave yourself a little better." Happy put both hands on his chest to guide him to the edge of the gurney at his back. Paige smiled at them and slipped away to make her rounds of the rest of the team. But honestly, Toby didn't really notice she was gone until after Happy had broken the kiss and he was already flat on his back on the gurney. Damn, his girl really was better than morphine, Black Jack, the horses or pure adrenaline. 

And she was claiming a spot on the edge of his gurney and his good hand between both of hers. That smile on her lips before one more kiss was the only thing he ever wanted to be addicted to again. "That's my Happy." 

000


End file.
